Dio Brando/Gallery
|altbackcolor=#f0f0f0 |height=2.5 |minwidth=5 |maxwidth=16 |font-size=90% |textcolor=#FFFFFF |alttextcolor=#654488 |tab1=Introduction |tab2=Gallery |tab3=Personality and Relationships |tab4=Abilities and Powers |tab5=History |tab6=Misc |tab7= |tab8= }} Phantom Blood Dio brando pb color v01 010.png|At his father's grave, Chapter 1 Chapter 4.jpg|Cover, Chapter 4 Chapter 25.jpg|Cover, Chapter 25 Chapter 37.jpg|Cover, Chapter 37 Chapter 38.jpg|Cover, Chapter 38 Chapter 41.jpg|Cover, Chapter 41 List3l.jpg|Dio Brando, JoJonium 3 Stardust Crusaders Chapter Cover= Chapter 251.jpg|Cover, Chapter 251 Chapter 257.jpg|Cover, Chapter 257 Chapter 262.jpg|Cover, Chapter 262 Chapter 118.jpg|DIO poses in the shadows Chapter 130.jpg|DIO admires the reflection of his new body Chapter 248.jpg|DIO's face revealed Chapter 261.jpg|''Star Platinum'' caves DIO's skull in with a punch List17l.jpg|DIO & The World's new JoJonium designs |-| Events= DIO VOL27 grandiose entrance.png|DIO's grandiose entrance during Volume 27 DioBurandoDesune.png|DIO revealing his Stand, The World DIO Tower standing.png|DIO standing on top of his mansion's steeple DIO kicking Emerald Splash.png|DIO kicking Hierophant Green's Emerald Splash TheWorldTimeStop.png|Summoning The World to stop the time, DIO prepares to kill Kakyoin Kakyoindeath.jpg|DIO kills Kakyoin DIO kills Joseph.png|DIO kills Joseph by using a knife DIO JO Preparing fight.png|DIO and Jotaro prepare their final battle Dio neck stardust crusaders color v16 025.png|Displaying his neck scar/birthmark DIO High.png|"Awakened DIO", now with the perfect body after sucking the blood of Joseph DIO WRYYYYYYYYY.png|''WRYYYYYYYYYY'' RoadRollerDA.png|DIO drops a steamroller on Jotaro DIO's death.png|DIO's death DIO's ashes.png|DIO's remains are disintegrated in the sun Vento Aureo, Stone Ocean Dio giorno's photo vento aureo color v01 019.png|Giorno's photograph of DIO, VA ch. 2 Chapter 642.jpg|SO Chapter 48, foreground Dio pucci bed mona lisa so color v11 033.png|DIO and Pucci conversing, SO Chapter 94 Dio bone.JPG|DIO's last bone, plays an important role in Stone Ocean. Illustrations, Colored DioBurandoDesu.png|cover of Volume 28 MidDioMah.jpg|DIO, Midler and Mariah tumblr_m9zp6opOYe1qc9vzuo10_r1_500.jpg|Dio from Over Heaven dio1_jba-335.jpg|DIO's artwork in Jump Super Stars Dio Jump Ultimate Stars.png|DIO with The World in Jump Ultimate Stars Anime Part I: Phantom Blood 3wpUS.png|Young Dio glaring at his dying father YoungDioA.png|Young Dio DioP2.png|Dio Brando (Anime) jojo9diojar2.jpg|Dio's severed head held by Wang Chan Tumblr_mejbvvNY6x1qhcw70o5_250.jpg|Dio's head being cradled in Jonathan's lifeless arms Dio Adult.png|Concept Art for the TV anime. Part III: Stardust Crusaders Anime= ShadowDIO.png|Shadow DIO's first appearance Screenshot (391).png|DIO gazes upon his reflection DIO HermitPurple Camera.png|DIO using Hermit Purple on a camera. Shadow DIO.jpg|DIO posing with unyielding confidence jjsc5petshop.jpg|DIO with his bird, Pet Shop TWStopping Bullets.png|DIO awakens his Stand for the first time to stop a shotgun blast Kisama Miteiru Na.jpg|"Joseph Joestar... You are watching me!" DIO flashback posing.png|DIO appears before Kakyoin, seducing him over to his side Polnareff DIO meet.png|DIO reveals himself to Polnareff DIO entrance.jpg|DIO's grandiose entrance DIO's face revealed.png|DIO smiles confidently at Polnareff The World Tarot.png|DIO's tarot card representing "The World" The World DIO.png|DIO alongside his infamous Stand, The World DIO with cape.png|DIO gazes upon Cairo from the top of his mansion DIO hurts Wilson.png|Forcing Wilson Phillips to drive after the Joestar group DIOBirthmark.png|Showing off the Joestar birthmark on his body DIO Skull Cracked.png|''Star Platinum'' punching in DIO's skull DIOFatalInjury.png|DIO, fatally injured and trying to retreat DIO High Anime.png|"Awakened DIO", now with the perfect body after sucking the blood of Joseph FinalShowdown.png|DIO and Jotaro, about to clash fists in the final showdown DIO WRYYYYYYYYY Anime.png|''WRYYYYYYYYYY''' DIO high as hell.png|DIO enjoying the "high" from Joseph's blood DIO RoadRoller Anime.png|DIO drops a road roller on Jotaro DIO on top of road roller.png|DIO reveling over the apparent death of Jotaro Jotaro suprises DIO.png|Ironically frozen in time, Jotaro taunts DIO with his newly-awakened powers DIO's death Anime.png|DIO's body destroyed by Star Platinum's fatal blow DIO's ashes Anime.png|The sunlight disintegrates DIO's remains, finally ending the vampire DIO End of the world.png|DIO smugly walking past a frozen Jotaro during JoJo Sono Chi no Kioku ~end of THE WORLD~ Bg_dio_r.png|"Shadow DIO" promotional art for the anime Facebook-20150501-025633.jpg|"Revealed DIO" promotional art for the anime |-| OVA= DioOVAconcept.png|Concept art for the OVA. Unknown.jpeg|DIO, as seen in the 1993 OVA Video Games Heritage= DioBrandoGame.png|Shadow form (game version) Shadowdio pl.GIF|Shadow DIO's portrait from Heritage for the Future Sprteshadow.PNG|Shadow DIO appearance in Heritage for the Future Shadowdio.GIF|Shadow DIO (Idle Animation) Shadowdio color1.GIF|Shadow DIO's color 2 Shadowdio color2.GIF|Shadow DIO's color 3 Shadowdio color3.GIF|Shadow DIO's color 4 Shadowdio color4.GIF|Shadow DIO's color 5 Diohdartwork.gif|DIO and The World in Heritage for the Future Spritedio.PNG|DIO's playable version in Heritage for the Future DIOHigh.GIF|DIO's sprite animation (Playable version) DIOHighwithStand.GIF|DIO with The World DIOHighwithStand color1.GIF|DIO with Stand's color 2 DIOHighwithStand color2.GIF|DIO with Stand's color 3 DIOHighwithStand color3.GIF|DIO with Stand's color 4 DIOHighwithStand color4.GIF|DIO with Stand's color 5 SpriteDioboss.PNG|DIO's boss version in Heritage for the Future DIO.GIF|DIO's sprite animation (Boss version) DIOwithStand.GIF|DIO (Boss version) with The World DIOwithStand color01.GIF|DIO with Stand's color 2 DIOwithStand color02.GIF|DIO with Stand's color 3 DIOwithStand color03.GIF|DIO with Stand's color 4 DIOwithStand color04.GIF|DIO with Stand's color 5 |-| ASB= DioBrando ASB.jpg|Dio Brando in All-Star Battle Dio Brando A.jpg|Dio Brando Costume A in All-Star Battle Dio Brando B.jpg|Dio Brando Costume B in All-Star Battle 1dio.png|All-Star Battle concept art Dio ASB.jpg|DIO in All-Star Battle Dioalt04.png|Shadow DIO alternate costume in All-Star Battle Dio6.png|DIO and The World in All-Star Battle Dio A.jpg|Dio Costume A in All-Star Battle Dio B.JPG|Dio Costume B in All-Star Battle Dio C.jpg|Dio Costume C in All-Star Battle Dio D.jpg|Dio Costume D in All-Star Battle 3dio.png|All-Star Battle concept art (DIO) Jojovillianssmall.jpg|Dio (both Part I and III), along with other main antagonists, in All-Star Battle |-| Other= pb dio render.jpg|Full body Dio for Phantom Blood DioBrando jojoeoh.png|Dio Brando in Eyes of Heaven ss09.jpg|Dio in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure:Eyes of Heaven PS3/PS4 Category:Galleries